This Phase II SBIR application proposes to test further the technical merit and feasibility of interactive videodiscs in preparing patients for major dental procedures. A Phase I award allowed VIDEODISCOVERY to develop and test the feasibility of an interactive videodisc for orthognathic surgery. The success of this prototype videodisc in enhancing patients' understanding and acceptance of orthognathic surgery suggests that such a tool may be equally valuable for patients undergoing conventional orthodontics, orthodontics in preparation for surgery, TMJ surgery, third molar extractions, osseointegrated implants, and complete tooth extraction followed by immediate dentures. The effectiveness of interactive videodiscs in improving patients' comprehension and expectations of the procedures they will undergo will be tested by comparing 20 patients who use the videodisc with 20 who receive the traditional practitioner-based information for orthodontics and third molar extractions. Ten patients will be tested with each of the other procedures and compared with ten who do not view the disc. Pre-post changes in comprehension and expectations will be examined for the two groups within each procedure. If the interactive videodisc proves to be an effective patient preparation tool in these increasingly frequent dental procedures, it will enhance the level of patient satisfaction, acceptance, compliance, and utilization of such procedures. It will also aid the dental practitioner in providing appropriate and high quality treatment.